


imag(ay)ines

by themidnightfreakshow



Category: imagines - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Butch - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Lesbian, Princess - Freeform, Rape, Tattoos, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, abusive, goodfeelings, serialkillers, sexualthemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightfreakshow/pseuds/themidnightfreakshow
Summary: just some gay stuff. mentions of f/m but mostly f/f. i want some of these to happen to me. sorry in advance.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted these on wattpad

sitting down in her lap, swaddled in the softest furs. the fireplace is near, a warming cauldron sitting on top of it. a potion is being brewed, and despite its nasty intentions, is fills the small recluse cottage with a sweet smell. sleep is approaching fast, encouraged by her soft voice singing a lovely melody and a warm hand stroking your hair. her breaths are light and controlled, and it is lovely to rest your head against her bare breasts. the outside weather is frigid, but it is cozy inside. nothing else in the world can compete with this moment.


	2. vampire au

blood drips off of her lips. they are stained with her recent sins. you hate it when she does this. you would rather her feed from you and only you. she doesnt like hurting you. every time she feeds she comes back possessive. she comes back and her eyes are dark, she fucks you roughly into the couch then leaves. everytime she comes back later that night and cries into your arms. she is a new vampire. she doesnt know how to control herself. she fed off of you when she first turned. you were in the hospital for three days. she hasnt fed from you again. she feels guilty every time she feeds from someone that isnt you. after she feeds she is possessive and horny, so she fucks you senseless. she is self conscious though, and she thinks that she is a monster, so she leaves every time she does. this cycle continues. for years. until one day you do not let her leave after she fucks you. you talk. you tell her that she is not a monster. she doesnt believe you. but you show her. you force her to feed from you, and she stops herself. now, her lips will only be stained with the sins you create together.


	3. princess/artemis au

your mother hates you. she is the queen. you are the princess. you are there only for show. you have two older brothers, god’s gifts in your mothers eyes. however you seem to be a spawn of satan. your brothers are 19 and 20, and both are to soon be married. potential suitresses have been brought in, the most beautiful women in the entire kingdom, and those beyond. there is a party and the royal family has to be there. you are sitting in your throne, the very left, last one in line. one by one, the suitresses step up. they bow in front of each member of the royal family. when they get to you, they all stop, bow, take your hand, and lay a single kiss upon it. your mother is infuriated, so are your brothers. the best they got was a simple curtsy. when your brothers call out their chosen ladies, no one steps forward. then, at once, they all make their way to you. you sit there wide eyed. they gently raise you to your feet, then escort you outside of the kingdom. nobody dares to follow the hoard, mostly because they are all too baffled to do anything. it doesnt take long before you arrive at your destination. it is a small clearing, with a small throne made out of branches. animals of all different types are there. the lovely ladies sit you down on the throne then move to bow in front of you. it is already nighttime, and the full moon shines directly into the clearing. a silver tiara forms on your head. you are the new artemis. and you are looking at all of your huntresses.


	4. magic school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution bros crude, but brief, sexual themes ahead

the year is 1798.  
you go to a school for those with supernatural abilities. it is an all girls school. your gay is paniked. pretty magikal girls all around. you are walking up the stairs, and you trip over your skirt. you fall backwards in slow motion, and just as you have accepted your fate,   
strong arms wrap around you. you get pulled up right, but your eyes are still closed. you take a deep breath to calm your nerves when you suddenly get a huge wif of pure butch. your knees wobble.you have to get out of there fast, before your panites drop without you realising. you try to push away when you suddenly hear a deep voice chuckling in your ear. “Now where are you going sweetheart? I think i at least need a thank you,” she has such a nice voice you die on the spot.


	5. magic school au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old times bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution crude, but brief, sexual themes ahead

the year is 1798.  
you go to a school for those with supernatural abilities. it is an all girls school. your gay is paniked. pretty magikal girls all around. you are walking up the stairs, and you trip over your skirt. you fall backwards in slow motion, and just as you have accepted your fate,   
strong arms wrap around you. you get pulled up right, but your eyes are still closed. you take a deep breath to calm your nerves when you suddenly get a huge wif of pure butch. your knees wobble. you have to get out of there fast, before your panites drop without you realising. you try to push away when you suddenly hear a deep voice chuckling in your ear. “Now where are you going sweetheart? i think i at least need a thank you,” she has such a nice voice you die on the spot.


	6. bestfriend werewolf au

your best friend is a werewolf. she was just turned, and she is about to go through her first shift. she is scared out of her mind, and so are you. shifting is painful, and you hate seeing her in pain. you hold her. that is all you can do. you are not a witch, who can make a potion to take the pain away. you are not a werewolf, who can help guide her through it. you are just human. and you are her best friend. so you hold her, make sure she doesnt have to go through it alone. it isnt much, but she is grateful the next day, when she wakes up sore, but not alone.


	7. budding serial killer au

you were in love with your best friend. you guys met when you were little. there was never a moment that you were without her. but she didnt love you back. and you knew that she never would. she was straight, and she was a heartbreaker, going through boys left and right, never seeming to slow down. not even when her heart was broken. you support her through everything though. through each broken nail to each broken heart. however, one day, one of her shitty boyfriends takes it too far. she came back to you with an ugly bruise forming on her cheek. you snap. each and everything bad that has ever happened to her by the hands of another has cut a string of your soul. and the last one was finally cut. you start plotting to kill everyone that has every harmed her. when you were done, no one would ever harm her again. and even though she didnt love you back, and after this she may not even be friends with you, it is still worth it. her safety is worth more than anything in the entire world.


End file.
